1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for efficiently and cleanly affixing a stuffed toy animal to a plant or floral arrangement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has become popular in the floral industry to sell plant and floral arrangements along with items that can be used after the plant or flowers have been discarded. Stuffed toy animals such as plush bears are commonly used for this purpose with the toy tied to the arrangement with a ribbon.
Florists have encountered problems selling plant and floral arrangements with a stuffed toy animal tied to the container. One disadvantage is related to the busy working environment of a typical florist store. Florists generally like arrangements that are easy to assemble regardless of the skill level of the employee assigned to the task. Making a pretty assemblage with a tied on stuffed toy animal is an inefficient and time consuming trial and error process sometimes resulting in an arrangement of questionable quality and deliverability.
Another problem with tying the toy to the arrangement is in delivery. Sometimes the ribbon gets untied and the stuffed toy animal is separated from the arrangement. Now the delivery person has to handle two items or try to reassemble the arrangement, a task for which the person may not be trained. Other times, the delivery person may entirely forget to deliver the stuffed toy animal with the floral arrangement. Taping a toy such as a plush bear to the arrangement is not a reasonable alternative as the tape would leave an unattractive sticky residue on the toy.